Shenmue/Capsule toy machines
Multiple capsule toy machines can be found in each game in the Shenmue series; by spending money or tokens, a random item will be rewarded. Choosing to use a capsule toy machine will cost a fixed amount and will award a single guaranteed item. Items in the Shenmue series can be split into three types: rare, common, and bomb. Capsule toys from each category are uniformly likely to occur, but probabilities of receiving a capsule toy of a particular type may vary from machine to machine. Shenmue Information in this section is unverified and incomplete. Further research is necessary. Shenmue has six different capsule toy machines: Virtua Fighter, Sonic Fighters, SEGA, Virtua Fighter Kids, Car set, and Harbor set. All capsule toy machines in Shenmue cost 100¥ per play. Virtua Fighter The Virtua Fighter machine can be found outside Abe Store in Sakuragaoka. * Rare: Wooden Man * Common: Akira 1, Akira 2, Jacky 1, Jacky 2, Sarah 1, Sarah 2, Lau 1, Lau 2, Pai 1, Pai 2, Wolf 1, Wolf 2, Jeffry 1, Jeffry 2, Kage 1, Kage 2 * Bomb: Binsbein 1, Binsbein 2, Binsbein 3, Heavy Bomb 1, Heavy Bomb 2, Heavy Bomb 3, Super Ball 1, Super Ball 2, Super Ball 3, Dice 1, Dice 2, Dice 3 Sonic Fighters The Sonic Fighters machine can be found outside Abe Store in Sakuragaoka. * Rare: Eggman * Common: Sonic 1, Sonic 2, Tails, Knuckles, Bark, Bean, Fang, Amy, Espio * Bomb: Binsbein 1, Binsbein 2, Binsbein 3, Heavy Bomb 1, Heavy Bomb 2, Heavy Bomb 3, Super Ball 1, Super Ball 2, Super Ball 3, Dice 1, Dice 2, Dice 3 SEGA The SEGA machine can be found outside Game YOU in Dobuita, and inside Harbor Lounge in New Yokosuka Harbor. * Rare: TRY-Z, Solo Wing * Common: Myau, Chicken Leg, Chao & Pian, Ristar, Alex Kidd, Opa-Opa, Jet Opa-Opa, Poppors, Goba Beach, Aida II, Shop, Mobo, Robo, X Button, Y Button, A Button, B Button * Bomb: Binsbein 1, Binsbein 2, Binsbein 3, Heavy Bomb 1, Heavy Bomb 2, Heavy Bomb 3, Super Ball 1, Super Ball 2, Super Ball 3, Dice 1, Dice 2, Dice 3 Virtua Fighter Kids The Virtua Fighter Kids machine can be found outside Game YOU in Dobuita. * Rare: Kids Dural S, Kids Dural G * Common: Kids Akira 1, Kids Akira 2, Kids Jacky 1, Kids Jacky 2, Kids Sarah 1, Kids Sarah 2, Kids Lau 1, Kids Lau 2, Kids Pai 1, Kids Pai 2, Kids Wolf 1, Kids Wolf 2, Kids Jeffry 1, Kids Jeffry 2, Kids Kage 1, Kids Kage 2, Kids Shun Di 1, Kids Shun Di 2, Kids Lion 1, Kids Lion 2 * Bomb: Binsbein 1, Binsbein 2, Binsbein 3, Heavy Bomb 1, Heavy Bomb 2, Heavy Bomb 3, Super Ball 1, Super Ball 2, Super Ball 3, Dice 1, Dice 2, Dice 3 Car set The Car set machine can be found inside Harbor Lounge in New Yokosuka Harbor. * Rare: Hornet * Common: Motor Scooter, Delivery Moped, Coupe 1, Coupe 2, Coupe 3, Coupe 4, Coupe 5, Wagon 1, Wagon 2, Wagon 3, Wagon 4, Truck 1, Truck 2, Truck 3, Truck 4, Bus * Bomb: Binsbein 1, Binsbein 2, Binsbein 3, Heavy Bomb 1, Heavy Bomb 2, Heavy Bomb 3, Super Ball 1, Super Ball 2, Super Ball 3, Dice 1, Dice 2, Dice 3 Harbor set The Harbor set machine can be found inside Harbor Lounge in New Yokosuka Harbor. * Rare: Forklift, Shenmue Container * Common: Container, Wooden Crate, Anchor, Steering Wheel, Float * Bomb: Binsbein 1, Binsbein 2, Binsbein 3, Heavy Bomb 1, Heavy Bomb 2, Heavy Bomb 3, Super Ball 1, Super Ball 2, Super Ball 3, Dice 1, Dice 2, Dice 3